


No One Said You Can't Have It All

by gayrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (2020)
Genre: Decepticon Skyfire, Decepticons Fucking Win AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrobot/pseuds/gayrobot
Summary: Megatron, Starscream and Skyfire celebrate a victory the traditional way - with a threesome.
Relationships: Megatron/Skyfire (Transformers), Megatron/Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream, Skyfire/Starscream
Kudos: 83





	No One Said You Can't Have It All

It was beyond time for the three of them to retire to retire from the main celebrations to a more private one, one shared between just the three of them.

The siege against the Autobot Energon mine had been a success, the entire moon that made up the raw materials for mining now being under Decepticon control, largely thanks to the efforts and strategic brilliance of the Air Commander and his sub-Commander.

Efforts their leader was generous enough to reward them for.

The master berth was large enough for the three of them with some effort, the cramped space providing the challenge needed for the three of them to get as _close_ to each other as possible.

Skyfire was pinned between his two superiors, soft kisses against his lips from Starscream at hos front and small bites and kisses at his neck from behind from Megatron.

Megatron moves his hands from around Skyfire's neck to his wings, pinching them causing a moan to drive him out of the kiss--

Something Starscream notices, reclining back against the berth instead.

"Put on a show for me," he demands of his leader. Megatron gives him a dirty gance of his eye before he moves to pin Skyfire under him.

Megatron is big and Skyfire is even bigger, and to Starscream there is nothing more pleasing than seeing Skyfire react to Megatron's skilled ministrations, hands and lips making the shuttle shudder and writhe under him --

Megatron moves to his wings, pinches Skyfire's tips, and uncharacteristically small whines escapes Skyfire's throat, and Megatron smirks at the reaction.

"Wings, wings, wings," Starscream observes. "Giving your obsession with it, the only reason we have such a sizable air force is to give you an excuse to have something to ogle all day, honorable leader."

Megatron ignores his mocking, knowing that Starscream is well aware out of all the flyers in the universe there was one who occupied his attention above all others.

One who had even managed to open his spark for _another one_.

Megatron kisses Skyfire, no hesitation to deepen it, giving Starscream the show he wants. Skyfire is a loyal soldier, perhaps to a fault, but he has an edge, a backbone, that fascinates Megatron. It started out as curiosity for Starscream's old "friend" (Megatron could instantly tell they had been more), but allowing the flyer room to slide into their dynamic instead of letting jealousy take over was continuously proving to be the right choice. They part shortly and then kiss again--

Unfortunately, Starscream is Starscream and doesn't let others be at the centre of attention for long. Large mech on large mech makes for an appealing sight, enough to make him wish he was in the middle of it.

"Let me join," he speaks up, just as Megatron has managed to coax Skyfire's spike out. White and red, purity and sin and a million adjectives Megatron could write a book of sonnets about, but Starscream can only think 'big'.

He licks his lips as Megatron lets him seat himself between Skyfire's legs. On all fours, red aft in the air, he shoots a look over his shoulder towards Megatron before smirking at Skyfire as he starts stroking his spike.

"Starsc---oh--"

Slow, bottom to top. Starscream's wings flutter as he observes Skyfire's reactions to his touch.

"Let your commander take care of you~" he purrs, before taking the head of his spike into his mouth.

Warm heat, slick tongue, enough to make Skyfire arch against the berth. Starscream enjoys the reaction, purrs against his spike as he takes him deeper.

He's not the only one there, though, and he's still fluttering his wings and wiggling his aft to get Megatron's attention as well--

"Hmm?" he leans over Starscream, against his audial close to his mouth muffled by a spike. "A big spike in your mouth gets you pretty worked up, doesn't it, Starscream?"

If he wasn't already wet already, the way Megatron purred his name was enough to pop his valve panel.

"That's a good boy, Starscream," Megatron whispered as his fingers moved between Starscream's legs to against his valve. Starscream's blush turned deeper, responding with sucking Skyfire even tighter, drawing yet another loud moan out from the shuttle.

Thick digits invade the heat of Starscream's valve, slowly moving in and out, the sound of it joining Starscream's lips around the shuttle's spike.

"Looks like Starscream is dissatisfied with something but can't voice his needs," Megatron addresses Skyfire, "can you tell me what he wants?"

Skyfire looks away with a blush, "I think he wants," but getting more worked up, "you to spike him, Sir."

Starscream pulls himself off Skyfire's spike himself, impatiently continuing, looking from Megatron over his shoulder to Skyfire .

"Can't you tell? I want you two to wreck me."  
He glares, but his flushed cheeks make him look more _cute_ than anything to Skyfire. Skyfire takes advantage of Starscream temporary pulling off to reposition himself, no longer lying down but up on his knees in front of Starscream on all fours, giving him more control -- it doesn't take long for Megatron to take his chin to guide his lips back to Skyfire's spike, which he obediently lets slide into his mouth

Megatron --finally-- gets his spike out as well, silver and black, red biolights to match his Decepticon optics.

Megatron gingerly strokes himself to full hardness, lining himself up against Starscream's valve. He slowly pushhes himself into his tight heat -- Starscream moans around Skyfire's spike, wings flaring out, as Megatron pushes himself all the way in, the intense pressure overwhelming all senses. He wants to moan louder, but instead squirms on Megatron's spike, wings shifting and fluttering. When he's adjusted to the intrusion, Megatron starts to move, slowly, relishing each moan he draws out of him, muffled against Skyfire's spike.

Skyfire raises his hips, pushing deeper into Starscream's grateful mouth. He relaxes his throat cabling, allowing Skyfire to freely focus on his own movements, rise, fall, it's so hot and Starscream is so beautiful taking him like this.

He holds onto Starscream's helm, and as Megatron starts to push deeper into him, confidently holding onto his slender waist, hard domineering movements, Megatron's ferocity is contiguous as he holds harder to finally thrust into Starscream's mouth. His optics are offline, mouth open to not even try to hide his moans.

"Starscream---"

Out of the three of them, Skyfire overloads first, shuddering, spilling heavily down Starscream's throat, pulling off at the last second to let the last spurt his Starscream in the face, steaks of silver now painting his pretty, dark face -- A part of him - probably rubbing off from Megatron - wanted to mark his face.

A short moment to exhale, Skyfire slunking against the beth, blushing as he sees Starscream lick his lips, before Megatron leans over him to kiss him, silver fluids of their lover shared between them like a love declaration.

Now Skyfire is the one who gets to enjoy their display, as Megatron pulls Starscream's hips up, sparing no time piston into the needy seeker.

Who -- no longer mouth filled with a spike -- now is moaning like he was in heat, each thrust from their master's hips another moan of pleasure, Skyfire mesmerized by his expression and how their bodies slam against each other.

"There- please- more," he moans into the berth as Megatron continues to pound into him, realising he must be close to overload as he slowed down a little, gyrating of his hips slower to draw out the build-up and climax -- he pushes him near finish, Starscream nearly sobs, before letting him overload. Offlined optics, open mouth, wings slack, disheveled frame, Starscream has never looked so beautiful as his overload cycles through his frame.

Megatron's expression gentles, but not for long, not having overloaded himself yet, before he grips Starscream's hips back up again.

Starscream lets him use him as a toy, frame slack but his used valve generously accepting another round of pounding, before Megatron finally finished -- deep and hard, filling up the Seeker with his silver transfluid.

He pulls out, flipping Starscream onto his back -- Starscream feels his abdomen with his fingers, feeling filled with hot fluids.

Megatron -- smug, looking proud of his efforts, his own ego never taking second place, settles down on the berth with Starscream.

Skyfire joins, kissing Starscream's cheek.

"Too much for you?" Skyfire whispered.

"Are you kidding? You two did exactly what I wanted you to do..." he trailed off, stretching his body allowing Megatron and Skyfire to cuddle up closer to them. Completely enveloped by the two large mechs, he lets them touch him, kiss him, whisper words they'd be embarrassed to let anyone know, if anyone else even mattered.

"You made me proud today," Megatron whispers against his neck.

"Shut up, you dirty old man." A lazy kiss between the two, then he turns his head to get the same kiss from Skyfire.

He looks happy like this, Skyfire notices, being held in the arms of and loved by the two closest mechs in his life.


End file.
